Before school activities
by Vampiric-Angel-Of-Resonance
Summary: Heard of after school activities? What about before school activities? Kori Lusk is letting a certain Tamaki Suou stay at her apartment, and when she rushes him in the shower, thing's get steamy. Lemon/Lime TamakiXOC R&R! FIRST LEMON/LIME FICT!


I give you fair **warning Lemon and Lime in fict.**

A.k.a: There is **Sex** in this fan fiction.

If you don't like it **Don't read**

**Final warning: SEX IN FAN FICTION DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Thank you ^_^

* * *

Before school activities

~One week before~

"_Please, Please, Please, Please, Mon Ami?!" Tamaki pleaded, almost on his knee's._

"_No, now leave me alone!" Kori snapped harshly._

"_Come on, just for a little bit? You said you live there on your own, and you have another room, please?" He begged._

"_No, because it will be my luck that you will get scared or something and try to sleep with me!" She growled. _

"_It's not like I'm going to try and rape you or something, Kori-Chan." Tamaki said, standing behind her and whispering into her ear._

_She shuddered and blushed at the same time. "Get away from me Tamaki, who do you think you are?!" Kori said jumping forward to escape him. _

"_If you promise to never do that again I will let you stay with me, ok?..." She said sighing. _

"_Yay! Oh, Merci Mon Ami!" He said hugging her tightly. _

"_I...Can't Br...Breath..." She mumbled pulling on his arm's._

"_Oh sorry!" He said smiling and letting her go._

_~One week later~_

"Tamaki come on there is only an hour till its time for school, and I wanna take a shower! Don't you dare use all the hot water!" Kori yelled while pounding on bathroom door.

Why on earth did she agree to let Tamaki stay with her in her apartment? Sure he gave her the puppy eye's but she could have withstood those.

_'It must have been the "Can I please stay with you at your commoners dwelling?" that convinced me' _

"You can come in if you like, Kori-Chan." Tamaki's voice bellowed from behind the bathroom door.

Kori gave the knob on the door a twist and walked in.

"Now get out I need to take a sh-...." She dropped the clothes she had in her hand and stood there.

"Tamaki...Why are you still in your boxers...?"

"Do I not look appealing to you, Kori-Chan?"

"That's not the question here." Kori said as she picked up her clothes, and started to back up closing the door while she did so.

Tamaki pulled her back in by her sleeve and locked the door behind her. He pulled her close to him and held her tightly, not willing to let go anytime soon.

"Tamaki what are you doing?"

"Holding you, _my princess_."

"I see..."

"Tamaki...?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to let go?"

"No."

"Okay..."

**Silence....**

Silence flooded the room like a tsunami.

**Bah-Bump **

**Bah-Bump**

**Bah-Bump**

Kori put a hand up to her chest, feeling as if her heart was ready to jump out and say hello.

"Tama-" Her words were cut off by her back being slammed up to the bathroom door. Tamaki's lips crashed onto hers, so forcefully their teeth clicked together gracelessly.

Her face flushed three shades of scarlet when his hand's began exploring her body. His mouth made it's way down her jawline, her neck then to her collar bone leaving small red marks along the way.

A moan escaped Kori's lips when he bit down on the tender flesh that joined her neck and the beginning of her shoulder. "Tamaki....what are you...mh-" Another crash of lip's.

Tamaki's tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She absentmindedly opened her mouth, allowing Tamaki to molest every inch of it. A long drawn out kiss, became one of passion.

"Suou...stop it...." Kori mumbled between his lips, pressing her hands up to his chest and trying to shove him aside.

"Make me..Lusk...now stop wiggling, or I'll have to tie you up." Tamaki whispered with his lip's up to her ear, using his tongue to gently trace the outline. Smirking to himself at the look on her face.

"You wouldn't..."She practically moaned out, still moving about; half of her wanting to tackle him, and half of her wanting to smack him across the face.

Tamaki held her to the door with his body, while getting a hairdryer and using the cord of it to tie her hands to the doorknob. This made her squirm.

"Now, what do you think I should start with? Well first your shirt has to go." He said snickering as he began unbuttoning her night shirt.

"Don't you dare Suou!! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Were the words coming from her mouth, she started to realize he was serious and planned on getting what he wanted.

"What's wrong my princess?...I promise I'll be gentle with you." Tamaki's hand slipped under her black and blue bra, slowly cupping his hand over her breast.

"Get your hand's off me Tamaki!" She said thrashing about flushing bright red.

"Are you scared my princess?" He asked genuinely concerned.

Scared she was, along with embarrassed and shocked. "W-What would make you say that?" Kori said trying to calm down a bit.

"This is the first time anything like this has gone on and your scared aren't you?" Tamaki tried, hitting the subject dead on.

Kori hung her head with her face turning even redder. _'Nice going Suou, make me feel a little more inferior...Damn these rich people...'_ She thought.

"Yeah I'm a virgin, what of it Suou." She said looking off to the side not letting their eye's meet, her tone turning acidic.

"That's perfect...because it leaves it up to me to teach you." Tamaki smirked.

"You have comebacks for everything don't you Tamaki?.." She growled sarcastically.

"Oui, ma princesse." Tamaki spoke quietly into her ear. (Translation: Yes, my princess.)

"Maintenant vous commencez à parler le français ? Oi..." Kori mumbled. (Translation: Now you begin speaking French? Oi...)

"Touché." He snickered.

" Permettez-moi d'aller maintenant, Tamaki." She said pulling on her restraint (Translation: Allow me to go now, Tamaki.)

" Ah, but I don't think I will right now, you see I still have much to teach you." Tamaki gently pulled her shirt down her arm's and wrapped an arm around her waist, while holding his body up to hers; beginning to kiss down her collar bone.

"Ah, Tamaki...stop.." She pleaded as she felt her skirt slide down her hip's then soon after she couldn't feel it at all.

Tamaki picked her up for a moment and kicked the horrid clothing to the other side of the small bathroom.

_'He cant get much more off without letting my hands go...As soon as he does I'll make a run for it.'_ Kori thought smirking and deciding to encourage him to untie her.

She took advantage of his lips being close to hers and captured them with her own, nibbling and sucking gently on them; she felt a small smirk cross his face.

He hungrily kissed her back and un-hooked her bra, quickly realizing he couldn't get it off.

She smirked and tugged at her restraint once more, giving him the hint she wanted to be untied.

Tamaki slowly untied the knot and let the now useless dryer fall to the floor.

Kori slowly opened the door without him knowing, while she slipped her tongue into his mouth, beginning to make it dart around his.

She pushed him back a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him even deeper, while slowly using her foot to open the bathroom door.

Pulling away from him she smirked and took a dash for the door, running down the small hall and into her room.

Before she could shut the door, Tamaki stood there holding it open.

"You really need to run track Lusk, but I'm glad you ran in here. The bed is much more comfortable than the bathroom floor." He said shutting and locking the door behind him, while walking towards her.

Kori backed up as far as she could until the back of her legs hit the bed and caused her to fall onto it. "I'll scream if you try anything...!"

"Oh but who will hear you, Mon Cher?" He whispered, taking her hands into his and crawling onto her; pinning her hands above her head.

"Clothes are so over-rated." He snickered while pulling her bra off and tossing it to the side.

Her eye's widened when his head dipped down and his mouth covered one of her nipples.

Tamaki smirked, hearing the small moan's that were slipping from her mouth.

He heard a mewl of protest when he pulled his mouth away, he put his lips near her ear and whispered. "Moan."

The word rang in her head a million times only a second after he had spoke it. _'Idiot! You can't be enjoying this! He's your best friend, you can't do something like this with your friend!' _She thought as she shut her eyes tightly.

His mouth descended back to her chest, licking, kissing, sucking and nipping at her skin.

Slowly she let her moan's be heard, louder they got until she felt that Tamaki could hear her well enough.

His hand went from her wrists, down her body and to the top if her panties; Slowly pulling them down he finally got them off and tossed them aside.

"Tamaki...Stop...you might regret this later..." Kori whispered.

"Why would I regret it, Ma Cheri?" He spoke on her skin.

The vibrations of his voice made her moan silently, crying out when his teeth bit down on her breast.

"My My, Your awful sensitive." He said teasingly.

"Stop teasing me..." She whispered.

"Kori, you have to tell me what you want...how else will I know?" Smirking he said as his hand slipped down between her leg's, and slowly pressed a finger into her.

Her eyes shot open and a gasp escaped her lips. "Ah, Tamaki..."

Tamaki pushed his finger in as far as it could go then pulled back out quickly, the sound of her moan making him even harder.

Quickly adding another finger he started pushing and pulling them in and out.

More moans spilled from the girls mouth as her now free hand's, clung to the sheets beside her.

When he couldn't take it any longer, and pretty sure she wouldn't last much longer he slipped out of his boxers.

Wanting to make sure she wanted this, he decided to tease her a bit more.

"So my princess, what would you like?" He smirked.

"Ah, you bastard..." She growled as he slipped his finger back inside her.

"What's that?" Tamaki took his finger out of her almost all the way, but still leaving a bit in so she could feel it.

"Tamaki...Don't make me ask..." She whined.

"You don't have to ask at all, you just wont get anything until you do." Tamaki winked and removed his hand from her and backing up slightly so no part of her was touching him.

"Tamaki fuck me!" She yelled, not caring who heard.

Without another word Tamaki spread her leg's apart and pulled her into his lap, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Tell me again, what did you want?" He teased.

"Fuc- Ah!" She moaned as he pushed into her.

"This will hurt a bit my love, but I promise....I'll be as gentle as I can...Wrap your legs around my waist." Tamaki whispered into her ear.

She did as commanded, and cried out when he hit a resistance inside her.

"Shh, it's alright." He said as he kissed her deeply and pushed his tongue past her lip's, hoping he could distract her from some of the pain as he pushed harder into her.

Kori whimpered into his mouth with tears forming in her eye's, when he finally broke through.

He paused for a bit, giving her a chance to get used to it, still entangling his tongue with hers.

Quickly getting over the pain, she started slowly grinding on him, clearly telling him she was ready.

He pulled out and shoved back into her, causing her to let out and moan.

She threw her arm's around his neck and let them slide down his shoulders, digging her nail's into them.

Tamaki moved in such a way that she laid on her back and he was over her, still pulling out and slamming back in.

Kori bit down gently on his neck, moaning onto his skin, pretty sure she had already caused most of Japan to wake up.

"Ah, I hate you so, mm! Much right now! Mmmmh! Harder! Please! Oh god please go harder!" She moaned, as he obeyed.

She continued to moan, with her mouth up to his neck, sending vibrations down his shoulder's.

He went harder and faster, while his hand's moved up and laced with hers, holding them down to the bed.

She thrashed around some, feeling a heat build up in her lower stomach, the heat getting hotter and hotter as they went.

"My stomach....why....does it feel so hot?!" She asked still moaning and a bit out of breath.

"That's a good thing my dear, it means your ready to hit your climax." Tamaki breathed, ramming in and out of her hard and fast enough that she would surely be sore in the morning.

"Clima- mmmmmh!!!" She got out before Tamaki had slammed in a final time, and they both went spiraling over the edge; both of them letting out a scream almost in total harmony.

They both eased out of their orgasm's, and Tamaki toppled over on top her.

He gave her a delicate kiss on the lip's and rolled over beside her.

"That...was...amazing..." She whispered, completely out of breath now.

"You know...I'm starting to regret it..." Tamaki teased her once again.

"I'm going to murder you..." "Later...You've made me to damn tired now..." She said hitting him playfully.

Tamaki leaned into her and whispered in a sexy tone. "You know class started twenty minutes ago..." He smirked.

Kori bolted straight up in the bed, grabbed a book and bashed him across the head with it. "Bitch!!" She said running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Tamaki laughed, smiling at Kori when she ran out of the bathroom somewhat still covered in soap, dropping her towel and pulling her uniform on as fast as she could.

"Damn it!!!" She cursed as she tried putting her bra on over her shirt.

Tamaki smiled at her, unbuttoning her shirt gently and putting her bra on her, then her shirt back over it. "It's called underwear for a reason, _my_ dear."

He smirked holding her panties above her head and running into the bathroom with them, locking the door behind him.

"Suou!!!!"

****End****

* * *

**A/N**: So? How was it? Am I worthy of writing perverted fan fiction's? XD

Kori is my OC btw... O.o OC: Original character.

Sorry if there are some errors in spelling, grammer, or just getting the damn names mixed up, please point out something if you see it cause I didn't get the chance to, I just wanted to post it before I forgot

I know I could prob use some work on the passion O.o ***skipped it somewhat***

ANYWAYS :D he-he DON'T KILL ME I'm JUST A PERVERTED WOMAN DX and yes technically it was kinda rape in a way....

but is it really rape if you like it? Even if you didn't know you wanted it?

Yeah I know it is....

o_o It's my first try so plz be nice.....(Dx I was a virgin writer until now! Lmao)

I thought the ending was kinda funny e.e Hey, it cant all be perverse. .

Ok well most of it can....Ok all of it, happy?! Anyway, hope you liked it

O_o** If you love me review! **


End file.
